Hogwart's Requirements and the DA
by SkarS
Summary: DA...what does it really stand for? and what is the Room of Requirement's new use? sorry bout that the second chapter starts off with draco and harry also including lots of other pairings as warned in chpt 2
1. Room of Requirement

"Ron!" Hermione Exclaimed. Ron had just tripped over his own feet, pulling at Hermione's shoulder to keep himself up.

"Shh!" Ron hushed her. "Have you forgotten we're supposed to be sneaking?"

"Ugh! Don't pin this one on me!" Hermione retaliated sharply, but softly. "you're the one who fell!"

"Bloody hell! Quiet!" Ron said pulling her against a wall between the statue of the one eyed witch. Quick and quiet footsteps patrolling the corridor. Hermione cowered slightly against Ron's chest, she felt his heart racing. Her fear of breaking the rules still made herself consciously frightened. She clung tighter yet when the footsteps walked closely past the statue they had hidden behind. When the footsteps passed Ron pushed her out and ushered her along till they reached the wall to where the room of requirement was.

Ron walked past it three times, thinking hard, Hermione waiting for him, a door appeared, intricate with patterns. Hermione didn't get time to examine it before Ron pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

"Ah! Ron…I feel so guilty." Hermione said. Her face windswept, but thoughtful.

"How? Why?" Ron asked approaching her placing his hand on her cheek.

"Harry, Umbridge has him hostage in there. And this is what we decide to do?" she said carefully.

"Hermione, you think too much…" Ron said holding her face steady to look in her eyes. He moved his face so that it was an inch away. Hermione held her breath. "Stop thinking, just relax." He leaned his face closet and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed her limbs to fall limp. Ron supported most of her weight while she pressed herself onto him. He drew his face back and brushed a strand of her curly hair from her cheek and eyes.

"You're so beautiful Hermione.." Ron said. She flushed bright red and beamed at him.

"You're not so bad yourself…" she replied and leaned forward to kiss him. This time they both opened themselves to each other both their lips crushing each other's growing read and swollen with the pressure. Ron backed Hermione into the wall, a bed had been there and only noticed when Hermione's leg touched it

She sat down promptly and watched him curiously as h e undid his belt. His pants slackened and dropped 2 inches from his hips. Ron moved closer to the bed and moved his legs between hers bent forward and pulled her chin up to kiss her. Still kissing, she shuffled back and he knelt on the bed before lowering himself onto it. Ron lay on top of her now, moving his hand from her hips to her waist. With that she pulled away, her hand on his cheek and smiled

"Now….what were you thinking outside the room of requirement for this bed to be here?" He laughed in his throat, and then shifted his other leg between the 2 of hers. Hermione inhaled deeply when she felt him hard between her legs Ron mashed his lips back onto hers again and where his hand had stopped at her waist now moved to her breast and squeezed it gently. The thick cotton of her school sweater obstructing his touch. He moved his hand back down again before finding the end of the sweater and placing his large hand onto her bare skin, tracing his finger tips at the contours of he stomach. Ron pushed his kiss deeper before pulling away and putting his mouth to the nape of her neck. He inhaled and smelt the sweet lavender scent of her hair and skin. He kissed her neck again, pulling at her skin with his teeth gently still rubbing his hand against her stomach. He moved the sweater upward a little exposing her pale skin, which flushed pink with the heat from Ron's body. With one fluid movement her it over her head a white shirt with a red tie striped with gold still covering her breasts.

Hermione motioned for him to take of his sweater which he complied to only to get tangled in it. Hermione giggled softly before helping him get it off. Ron's face was flustered shining a bright red as he tried not to look embarrassed. Hermione leaned up and kissed him slightly before pulling away and fumbling with the buttons lined down her shirt. Finally Ron lay on top of her again, the only lack of skin contact was Hermione's bra and his pants and her skirt.

With their breath uneven, they kissed again, pulling apart only to breathe. Ron shifted his hands to Hermione's thigh sliding the skirt up.

He let his hand wander up, getting significantly warmer when he shifted it o Hermione's inner thigh. With one hand he unbuttoned the skirt, unzipped it and almost managed to slip it off un noticed. Hermione had to shift for it to slip past her butt. With a hard tug she managed to pull Ron's cotton pants, when she saw him she looked away, with her eyes widened, Ron flushing red too

He moved his hips into hers, kissing her hard, shifting his hand to her back, bringing her up to sit on his lap as he fumbled with the bra latch. It came loose, Hermione's breast falling gently across his chest, the bra still hanging by the straps between them, Ron regarded her and then pushed her back unto the bed , removing her bra and letting her body be crushed under the weight of his body.

Trailing his hand down again, he tugged at her underwear pulling it past her knees then placing himself between her legs again. He let her moisture wet his boxers before pulling it off quickly and letting his erection trail along her inner thigh. He gazed at her again either of his arms on each side of her head. With silent consent he gently slipped himself in, Hermione contracting around him, making his erection twitch. She gripped his shoulders, red streaks appearing on his back where her fingers had clawed.

He lay still in her, feeling her contract and relax, massaging him, before he moved. A jolt of pleasure rose from his groin, making his heart race faster and his skin flush brighter. Hermione moaned and took hold of his hips with one hand and his faming hair in the other. She moved his hips for him building tempo, so that he slipped in and out of her fast , then she pressured him so that he would thrust deeper into her. Hermione threw her head back and moaned, grinding her teeth so that she didn't scream too hard. He pulled her over to lay on top of him and she lay there, breathing hard watching him anxiously wondering why he stopped

Hermione felt Ron slip out , the eruption of pleasure abruptly ending when she lay on her stomach nest to him. Before she could notice, he maneuvered himself onto her back, moved his hand to part her legs feeling he ass press against his stomach. He pushed himself in. Hermione pushed herself back onto him as he thrust forward. He sped up, feeling her cum wet and abundant around him. Hermione moaned harder as she gripped the bed sheets and her face distorted with pleasure. And with one final thrust. It was over. Ron buried himself into her as deeply as he could and, Hermione felt all of him explode into her. He rolled of off her, lay next to her panting and glistening with sweat.

Hermione giggled, Ron too exhausted to notice and jumped back onto his hips, letting his almost limp cock slip into her again. She began to move her hips grinding down on him then bent over clutched his hair moaned in his ear while he felt her cum run down over him. She looked at him and kissed him gently, and he smiled weakly in reply.

"Please don't kill me…"


	2. You owe me Potter

Beware short story lol…I would've meant for it to be longer but I need feedback to now if to continue . :) o…and beware too…gay stuff lol

____

Harry stumbled out of Umbridge's office and leaned against the wall clutching his bleeding hand, and muttering some healing spells under his breath, trying to remember them correctly.

" Harry!"

Harry spun at the sound of his name expecting to see Ron but was surprised to see pale blond hair glistening in the moonlight passing through a window.

"Draco." He sighed and walked up to him warily. Draco put out his hand expectedly and Harry gave his injured hand to him and looked past Draco's shoulder down the moonlit dark corridor of the Hogwart's Castle. Harry barely heard or took notice of Draco muttering spells over his injured hand trying to repair it before he felt Draco tug him along to the room of requirement. Harry gazed at the wall, Draco's head occasionally blocking his view as he walked past the wall and thought hard. A blink later a wooden door appeared and Draco opened it. Harry felt himself being tugged in and then a cooling sensation washed over his hurt hand causing the fog to be lifted from his eyes and he became more aware of Draco looking concernedly back at him.

"How does that feel Potter?" Draco said wrapping bandage around it tenderly. Harry nodded and then looked back to the door. Draco studied this and sighed heavily.

"Not yet you don't." Draco said smirking slightly. " You're not going back to your dorm just yet."

"Why not? I'm tired, and frustrated and I dunno how to let off steam. I just need to get some rest and then play some Quidditch in the morning…" Harry said finally looking Draco in the eyes. His head spun when he gazed at the soft grey and he looked away as soon as he finished the sentence. Draco leaned in slightly and touched his lips to Harry's forehead. He felt Harry shift his legs uncomfortably and smirked. Before Harry could protest he leaned his head forward and touched his nose to Harry's and whispered:

"Potter, you owe me." He then mashed his lips to Harry's and probed his tongue. He felt Harry open his mouth in response and kiss him back , tasting him and then shifted his body onto his lap, feeling Harry grow underneath him. He reached beneath him shifting slightly and wrapped his fingers around Harry's straining dick inside his pants. Harry moaned in his throat and Draco pushed him back breaking the kiss before he straddled Harry's hips and climbed onto him with his hands on his chest.

He made quick work of removing Harry's shirt and sweater and removed his too. Draco ground his erection on Harry's through their pants and was longing for his flesh. He leaned forward and nipped Harry's neck before moving along his chin then to his lips then to his ear, passing his tongue and feeling Harry's shiver underneath him with pleasure. Harry, with one swift movement switched position with Draco pinning him down beneath him and managed to pull off Draco's pants. He watched as Draco's dick strained against his boxers and took hold of it , rubbing slightly , Draco's eyes closing slightly moaning louder when Harry squeezed. He slipped Draco's boxers off and took in all off Draco, a sharp intake of breath before he bent over to him and took him in his mouth.

--------

I know this is short….but I dunno I wanted to see the response to this pairing to know if to continue. Upcoming pairings due to something between Draco and Harry would involve Fred and George and Cedric ( book version not Rob Pattison) and alllooot of drama too…so please review and I would know if to continue with this story I have…thanks!!! And yes this is a bridge between Hermione and ron you would see more of them too and the surprising new meaning of the DA…(no matter how vulgar it may seem…lmao) sorry to those who disagree with my pairings

Disclaimer I do not own these characters they are © of J K Rowling…

Thanks for reading!!!!

Please review!!


End file.
